The Meaning of Christmas
by miss bookworm malfoy
Summary: Formerly: Christmas Gifts... Just a bit of Dramione Christmas fluff. A mystery dress, a Christmas ball, an unlikely couple. The beginning of something wonderful.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Holy crap, I've written nothing for guard knows how long. This is bad. But, I've decided to write a little something for the holidays. Enjoy.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, and a small smile spread across her face. It was Christmas. At the end of her bed would be a small pile of presents from her friends and family. She stretched as far as she could and her toes nudged one of the gifts. She sat up suddenly, wanting to tear into the goodies from her mom first.

Ten minutes later, Hermione looked satisfactorily around her. All the paper had been tossed to the floor below, and her pile of presents sat in front of her. There was the usual knit scarf and hat from Mrs. Weasley, the box of chocolates and a book of defensive spells from Harry, a book about beautification spells from Ron, and a stunning necklace that Ginny had found in a secondhand shop.

Her mother had sent a few hair products and some new clothes, along with her typical dental floss, mints, and fresh mouth wash. Her dad's gifts were a bit more… appealing. He had sent her two new mystery books, three boxes of hot chocolate mix, and a new mug. He knew her well.

Though the numerous books looked very promising, Hermione's stomach growled impatiently. She decided to grab some breakfast before starting on them. Ten minutes later, Hermione joined Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the breakfast table. All of them were still in their pajamas, a Christmas tradition they had started Hermione's second year at Hogwarts. Content with the breakfast she had just finished, Hermione looked around the room.

Almost everyone third year and over had stayed for that Christmas break. There was to be a Christmas ball that night. Hermione was still undecided about whether she was going or not. She bit her lip as the decision weighed on her mind. Ginny was begging for her to go, but she had nothing to wear, and it was different for Ginny… she had a date. With Harry, of course. If Hermione went, it was going to be by herself. There was no Viktor to take her to this ball. Everyone else had dates. Ron was going with Lavender, Harry with Ginny, Luna with Neville. It seemed the entire school had paired off. And she was the odd one out. Sighing, she stood and waved to the rest of the group. Ginny tried to catch her eye, but Hermione looked away intentionally.

Slowly, she made her way up to the Head dormitories. The portrait in front of the conjoined dormitories was of a small girl with dark curly hair, about the age of 5 or 6, playing under a weeping willow. She wore a plain white dress and a crown of wildflowers in her hair. Also in the painting, was a small boy of the same age leaning casually against the tree, watching the girl play. Sometimes he had a book or a deck of cards, but he was always watching her.

Hermione gave the password, "_Silver Bells,_" and the little girl grinned at Hermione as she stepped through the doorway into the Heads common room. The Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, was reclined on the couch, a novel open in his long, slender hands. He glanced up at Hermione as she stepped into the room. He tipped his head down in a silent greeting, and she smiled at him as she crossed to her room. He watched her until she quietly closed the door behind her.

Once in her room, Hermione paced in front of her window, trying to make a decision. Growling in frustration, she crossed to her closet, going to grab her jeans to go help finish up the decorations for the ball. She opened the door and walked into her half-empty walk-in closet. As she turned to grab her favorite pullover, something in the back of her closet caught her attention. It was a large black plastic bag on a hanger. Walking closer, she noticed a zipper down the middle of one side. It was a dress bag. Slowly, she pulled the hanger from the rod overhead and walked back into her room.

She set the bag on her bed softly. Slowly she pulled the zipper down from the top of the bag. The dress that spilled out from the zipper was… perfect. She inspected it as she pulled it from the bag.

It was a floor-length red dress. Words couldn't describe how beautiful it was. The fabric slipped like water through her fingers. The scarlet silk cool to the touch. She crossed to her door. Draco was still laying on the couch reading a tattered paperback. Hermione cleared her throat. His frost-colored eyes traveled to rest on her features.

"Has someone been in my room?" she asked softly.

He hesitated, but it went unnoticed by Hermione. "No, no one's been in here lately."

She held out the dress. "This was hanging in my closet," she stated.

His brows pulled together. "Well, Hermione, where else would it be?"

She pulled it back to her. "I didn't put it there."

"Ah. I understand." He cleared his throat. "Are you afraid it's cursed?"

She was taken aback. That idea hadn't occurred to her. "Well, now that you mention it, that's a good point."

She walked across the room to the large table supplied for the Heads to work and spread the dress across it. Draco walked up behind her.

"That's a very fine dress. It reminds me of some I saw went I went shopping with Mother over the summer…" he trailed off, trying not to share too much.

Hermione paused. "If someone was trying to curse me, why would they buy me an expensive dress and hang it in my closet? Why would they not wrap it up and leave it as a Christmas present with all the others?"

Draco considered this for a moment. "The people who would try to hurt you know how you think. They would know that you expect them to do that, so they do what you least expect." Hermione looked up at him, studying him carefully. He continued, "If you'd gotten an unmarked dress at the foot of your bed this morning, there is no way you would have even thought twice about tossing it out or giving it to McGonagall to cast curse detectors all over it. However, by hanging it in your closet, they got you to look at it, touch it, hold it, carry it. They like to think with chess mindset."

Hermione looked back at the dress, gorgeous beyond belief. Without saying a word to Draco, she raised her wand and began to murmur detector spells on the dress. Nothing happened. Draco raised his wand. Watching the dress intently, he muttered a few things under his breath Hermione couldn't hear. Again, the dress remained still.

"Well," Draco said after a moment. "That was anti-climactic."

Hermione smiled at Draco. "So it's safe?"

His brows furrowed again. "From what I can tell, this is just a plain dress. Very expensive. And very beautiful. But nothing more, and not cursed."

Hermione draped the dress over her arm and began to go back to her room, when Draco interrupted her.

"Are you going to wear it?"

She turned back to him, not sure if he'd really said anything. "Excuse me?"

He tucked his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. "Are you wearing that dress to the dance tonight?"

She considered for a moment. "Well, I guess I am. I mean, I wasn't planning on going befpre. But now, I guess I have to. There won't be another chance to wear this amazing dress again."

Draco swallowed. "I have a matching tie."

Hermione's stomach fell and her heart almost stopped. "What?"

Draco took a deep breath and looked Hermione in the eye. "I saw that dress in Madame Malkin's when I went to get my dress robes resized. And it made me think of you. I bought it on the spot. And the shopkeeper gave me the matching tie for free."

Hermione looked confused. "You bought me this dress?"

Draco nodded.

She thought for a moment. "Then what was all that about it being cursed?"

Draco smiled. "Well, if I had asked you out of the blue, what would have said?"

Hermione knew what she would say. A soft but resounding no.

"I… I don't know what to say. I can't accept-"

He interrupted. "You can and you will. That part is non-negotiable."

She chewed her bottom lip.

He smiled. He loved it when she did that. "How about this. If you'd like to accompany me to the ball, you meet me in front of the portrait at seven. I'll leave at precisely seven-oh-one. If you don't show up by then, I'll continue on to the ball, and you can wait until I leave to go down."

Hermione looked down at the dress in her hands, not sure of what she was going to do. She looked back up, but all she saw was him closing the door to his room.

She turned and retreated to her own room, still as undecided as before.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2. =] I dunno what it is with this story. It's consumed me. So here ya go.

Draco paced in his room, ready too early. He glanced at his watch. 5:47. What had he been thinking? He still had over an hour before he was to meet Hermione for the ball. He glanced at his schoolbooks, but quickly rejected the idea. He wouldn't be able to concentrate enough for that.

He knew what would really make him feel better, but riding his broom in his attire was out of the question. He sighed, and decided to go oversee the last-minute preparations. He grabbed his jacket hanging over the bedpost and slowly made his way to the Great Hall.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hermione had decided to get ready with Ginny. Her nerves were stretched too thin to do it by herself.

Ginny had decided on a light blue dress. It matched her eyes perfectly. Half of her hair was pulled back, held in place with a sparkling pin. She stepped into the princess dress, and Hermione zipped it up for her.

Ginny turned to the mirror and started applying her make-up. "So what made you decide to attend the ball?" Her tone attempted nonchalance.

Hermione finished pinning her hair up before she replied. "Well, it was the dress."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "So you're going to let me see it now?"

Hermione gave her a small smile and walked over to Ginny's bed, where the dress had been laying, still in its bag. She unzipped it, preparing for the big reveal, but Ginny took hold of the hanger and pulled the dress out of the bag before Hermione could say anything. Ginny hung it on the back of the door in order to see it clearly. She stood back, examining it as if it were an art piece hanging in a museum. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Hermione, this dress is absolutely beautiful. Where did you get it?"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "Well, that's the thing. It was a Christmas gift… From Draco."

Ginny shifted her gaze to Hermione. "What did you say?"

Hermione slipped a small smile, amused by her friend's reaction. "He asked me if I would go with him."

Ginny moved to her bed, skirt rustling, impatiently said, "Well, get on with it. What did you say?"

Hermione looked back at the dress. "He didn't let me answer. He told me if I accepted, to meet him in front of the portrait at seven."

Ginny looked annoyed. "That git didn't even properly ask you? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't meet him." She paused. "Are you?"

Hermione looked back at Ginny, uncertainty written on her face. "I don't know. I might have to. He spent so much on this dress. But then again… Do you think I should?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "Think for a bit about you. Not Ron or Harry or me, or even Malf- sorry, Draco- for that matter. What do you want?"

Hermione sat down on the bed beside Ginny. "I think it might be fun to get to go to the ball with someone, not have to stand alone. But then this voice in my head reminds me that it's Draco Malfoy we're talking about here. What if he's just doing this to make a fool of me? How do I know he actually asked me to the ball because he wants to go with me?"

Ginny looked at Hermione. "He's on our side now, remember?"

Hermione thought back to the Great War and how Draco had come to the Light Side not long after it had truly begun.

He spent most of his time at Grimmauld Place, out of the public eye, keeping Mrs. Weasley, Kreature, and Buckbeak company. After the war, Draco had returned home with an award from the Minister for "Loyalty if the Face of Death." He made many return trips to Grimmauld Place, often spending hours with Hermione, discussing various topics, even teaching her how to play wizard's chess at one point. During these time spans, Harry and Ron were conveniently missing, preferring to spend their time elsewhere. A few weeks before the end of summer, Hermione suggested they all complete their schooling. Draco agreed at once. Harry and Ron were less enthusiastic, but agreed nonetheless. Ginny was excited to have the three of them taking classes with her, as they were all in the same year.

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall named Hermione Head Girl. Hermione was pleased to find out that Draco had been awarded the equivalent. When asked about Harry, the Headmistress gave Draco a knowing smile and said, "Mr. Potter has had quite a year. I thought he deserved a bit of time to himself. And I thought you would enjoy spending some time with Miss Granger."

Draco turned pink and muttered, "Just like Dumbledore…"

Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny. "You're right, of course. I just wish I understood what was going on with him."

Ginny laughed. "You cast a spell on him, Hermione. I'm sure he understands just as much about what's going on as you do. He's a teenage boy. He's probably more scared than you are."

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Okay, so let's do this."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Draco propped himself on the wall opposite the portrait in front of their dormitories. He'd never really looked at it before. He glanced at his watch. 6:55. Nothing to now but wait. Watching the characters in front of him, he realized that this painting had been designed for him and Hermione. He wondered if they had a new painting brought in every year for the current Head Boy and Girl.

In this painting, a small boy shuffled worn out cards, attempting indifference. The girl sat against the tree, reading a book in its shade. She didn't realize it, but the boy was watching her. As Draco watched on, the boy sighed and continued to shuffle his cards. The girl turned a page in her book, oblivious to the boy five feet away from her. Once again, the boy sighed and began laying the cards on the ground in front of him, playing a game by himself. The girl looked at him under her eyelashes and smiled, and then returned to her book.

Draco took the girl's action as a good sign. He looked at his watch again. 6:59. He took a calming breath, sweat breaking out across his palms and forehead. He began pacing the hallway, trying to release some energy. The moment had come. He wasn't ready for her rejection. What kind of stunt had he pulled? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did she have to permeate his dreams? Why was she so irresistible?

He heard the faint click, click, click of approaching high heels and took a deep breath, anticipation tying up his stomach and making him anxious. The sound got louder. He planted his feet, looked towards the sound that grated his nerves, and attempted to prepare himself for the night that would change his life forever. Little did he know that nothing could ever prepare him for what would come next.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just got home from our annual Christmas concert. Inspired me a bit. =]

Hermione rounded the corner, her butterflies tickling the inside of her stomach. She almost stopped short when she saw him. He was even more handsome than usual. His hair fell slightly in front of his eyes; his suit fit him to perfection. One side of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile when he saw her. At that moment, all of Hermione's fears melted away. She smiled back, sure that she had made the right decision in attending the ball with Draco.

He held his arm out. She placed her hand in his elbow and smiled shyly up at him. His icy eyes danced with joy. Like a child getting his Christmas present early. And, in a way, she guessed he was.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As soon as Ginny and Harry walked into the Great Hall, Ginny suggested he go get them some punch. Right after he departed, she went to find Ron. She knew Hermione and Draco would show up soon, and she didn't intend to let Ron get blindsided by their appearance.

After a couple of minutes of increasing panic, Ginny found her brother off to the side of the floor, laughing with Lavender. Harry had managed to find Ron in the mess while Ginny was looking. She walked up to the trio, and cleared her throat.

"Boys, I have something to say." Ron and Harry looked at Ginny, unsure of how to react. "Hermione has decided to attend the ball."

Ron glanced quickly at the door, as if she would be standing there waiting for him. Looking back at his younger sister, he inquired, "Is she here yet?"

Ginny took a breath. _'Now or never,'_ she thought. "No. She's not. But she'll be here soon… With her date." She looked pointedly at Ron.

He stood there for a moment, as if he had not heard her correctly. "Date? But who would she go with?"

Ginny sighed. "I know you won't like it, but here it is: Draco Malfoy is madly in love with her. But he doesn't know it yet. And neither does she. But you are not going to mess it up for them, Ronald."

Ron turned a slight shade of pink. "Why would I want to ruin that? She's my friend. Sure, we may have a thing at one point…" He didn't finish his sentence; he didn't have to.

Ginny then turned her attention to Harry, taking a different approach. "Look, sweetie, I know he's not your favorite person. But think about it for a moment. They are amazingly well matched in intelligence. Even more so in passion; look at the way they used to fight all the time. There's a thin line between love and hate, and I think they're crossing it. I just want her to be happy."

Harry's face remained emotionless throughout her speech, but as soon as she finished, he let a small smile slip through. "I know. And I want her to be happy, too. But I just want what's best for her first."

Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and smiled at him. "I know. But I think in this case, it's the exact same thing."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall arm in arm. Its transformation took Hermione's breath away. "It's beautiful," Hermione said, dropping her hand from his arm.

The centerpieces for all the tables were small arrangements of poinsettias. Sprigs of mistletoe were charmed to float at random intervals above peoples' heads. The teachers' table had been replaced with the largest Christmas tree Hermione had ever seen. It was decorated with red, green, yellow, and blue ornaments to represent the four houses. The star on top of the tree was iridescent, shining with every color imaginable. Snow was charmed to fall slowly from the ceiling, but disappeared before it reached the heads of the students.

"I designed it with you in mind," Draco whispered in her ear. She glanced at him, smiling.

She shook her head. "You really are something. You know that, right?"

He smiled back at her. "Why, of course I am, dear Hermione. Everything is _something_."

She rolled her eyes and scanned the floor for her closest friends. His slender, pale hand entered her vision. He was pointing to a table pushed off to the side of the floor, where Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Neville, and Luna were sitting.

Hermione looked up at Draco, suddenly hyper-aware of everyone's eyes on them.

He half-smiled. "They're staring, and we haven't even made our entrance yet."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, making an entrance, are we?"

His grin faltered. "No, were you wanting one?"

Her smile widened. "Not at all. I just wanted to grab some punch and bask in the glory of our meticulous planning."

He took her hand and began navigating around the dance floor. "Then let's go get some punch, but we're going to dance eventually."

Hermione blushed slightly, his hand warm in hers. "I don't really dance, Draco."

He nudged her with his elbow. "It's okay. Just follow my lead. I'll let you sit out when they play the waltz."

She smiled, realizing he was joking. They reached the refreshment table, covered in assortments of drinks and snacks sent up from the kitchens. The dishes were charmed to refill when they got low. Draco handed Hermione a cup and she filled it with the pink-orange liquid of sherbet punch. Draco filled his cup with the punch after Hermione.

As they made their way back around, Draco asked Hermione, "Do you want to go sit with your friends?"

Hermione's eyebrows pulled together. Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth, and she looked over at their table. "Well, yes. But not really. I want to go talk to them, but I don't want to have to put up with Ron and his attitude…"

Half of Draco's mouth pulled up, his crooked smile making another appearance. "I don't think you'll have to worry about Ron's attitude."

Hermione looked up at Draco, confused. He smiled completely and pointed over to the group, where Ginny was giving Ron a look that would have made Mrs. Weasley proud.

Draco squeezed Hermione's fingers and led her the rest of the way to the occupied table. Five pairs of eyes looked up at the couple. Ginny, Luna, and Lavender beamed at them. Neville gave a small smile. Harry nodded, but looked weary. Ron picked at his napkin, refusing to look at Hermione and her date.

Lavender broke the silence first. "Hermione, you look absolutely ravishing."

Hermione blushed and smiled shyly. "Thanks, but it wouldn't have been possible without Ginny. And, Lavender, you look pretty amazing yourself. Doesn't she, Ron?"

Ron looked at Lavender for a moment, and then responded, "Yeah, she looks good."

Lavender looked disappointed. She turned to Hermione. She raised her eyebrows, lifted one shoulder, and then let it fall back down, as if to say, '_Oh well. You tried._'

Luna smiled serenely and turned to Neville. "Would you like to dance?"

He turned a slight shade of pink and murmured his assent. Hermione and Draco took their seats. The group sat in silence for a few moments, each one sipping from their cups.

Ginny cleared her throat. "So, we have you two to thank for the wonderful ball tonight."

Draco smiled slightly. "Well, actually, most of this was Hermione's planning. I just did what she told me to."

Hermione laughed. "That's not true at all. Draco designed almost all of this. He really quite enjoys Christmas, much to my surprise. You should see our common room. He decorated it all himself."

Ginny chuckled, and Harry smiled. Ron gave no indication that he was aware anyone had spoken. Lavender was quiet, but half-smiled in Hermione's direction.

Feeling the tension grow, Draco turned to Hermione. "Well, I promised you I'd show how to dance. Want to go now?"

Hermione smiled at Draco and turned back to the rest of the table. "I'll see you guys later."

Draco stood up and offered his hand to Hermione. She smiled and took it before getting up to walk with him to the dance floor.

Ginny turned to Harry. "See? I told you he loves her."

Harry smiled at Ginny. "I know the signs when I see them, Darling, and I believe you may be right. So, would you like to dance?"

Ginny beamed. "I would love to, Harry."

After they were gone, Lavender looked across the table at Ron. "Ron, if you loved her, you should have let her know. She liked you starting around third year. After the ball in fourth year, she cried. All night long, she tossed and turned. Around three in the morning, she left. I followed her. She went to the library, curled up between two shelves of books, and cried some more. I let her finish crying, and then sat down beside her. She didn't even look up at me. She just said, 'Why do I love him so much?' But she didn't cry again. She just sat there, looking hopeless. The next day, she was back to normal. But I could tell. She was changed."

Ron looked slowly up at Lavender. "But, sixth year…"

Lavender looked at her lap. "That's what took her by surprise. But we were never really friends, so it wasn't a betrayal. It was just… you were you. And I thought Hermione had moved on."

Ron nodded, his eyes distant. "When we came back from hiding, I told Hermione that I loved her. Her face fell. And I knew right then, at that moment, that I had waited too long. I let her get away from me."

Lavender looked up at him from under her lashes. "And what was I to you?"

He focused on the girl on front of him. "You were my girl. There were times when I wanted to go hang out with my friends, sure. But you were _mine_."

She looked back down at her hands, clasped on top of her legs. "I shouldn't have pushed you. You weren't ready for what I had to offer." She looked him in the eye. "I'm not offering the same thing anymore. I'm not the person I was. The war changed me. But you, of all people, should know what that's like."

Ron smiled, surprised. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. We've both matured since sixth year."

Her eyes became hopeful. "So, would you be willing to try again?"

His grin grew. "But this time, a mature relationship. With time together, and apart. And we'll shop for Christmas presents together."

She giggled. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. I plead temporary insanity."

Ron laughed. "It's okay. I've still got it somewhere in my room."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh, gosh, throw it away. Please, for the love of Merlin, throw that _away_."

"No, I'm going to keep it forever. If I can find it." He stood up and walked around the table. "Now, Lavender Brown, would you like to go have your toes stepped on by my two left feet?"

She smiled and took his offered hand. "Ronald Weasley, there's nothing I would like more."

A/N: It is now snowing here! :D Okay, well, this was more of a filler chapter, which I hate, and I am extremely sorry for. But I really kinda wanted to explore the Ron/ Lavender relationship. The final chapter should go up on Christmas Eve, if I can time it correctly. Thanks for reading. Please review. (:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, Christmas. It's pretty much 2 days away. I meant to make this the last chapter, but I don't think it will be. Lol.

Draco led Hermione out onto the floor. She reveled in the feel of his warm, strong hand in hers. He escorted her through the mass of swirling bodies deeper and deeper. It was only when they were directly in the center of the floor that he stopped. He glanced at his watch and smile at Hermione as the song changed. She smiled back as he placed one hand gently on her waist. She rested her free hand on his shoulder.

His smile spread wider as the person in charge of music turned it up slightly. "The first time I heard this song, I thought of you. I hope you realize how much it's true."

Hermione unconsciously tilted her head to the side as she listened to the lyrics. Draco smiled slightly and turned slowly on the spot, remembering the words as the song progressed.

Looking back on childhood days  
I can't believe my foolish ways  
Thought that Christmas only came from a store

Had to know what was there for me  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I didn't know that there could be so much more

But in all of the rush  
I was missing so much  
Girl you made me finally see

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till you came into my life

I was lost in the dark  
'Till you opened my heart  
Like an angel shining bright

I wished on a star  
And girl here you are  
Suddenly I realize

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till I looked into your eyes

Coming home for the holidays  
Seeing friends from around away  
There was always something missing for me

On a sleigh ride caroling  
Didn't really mean anything  
Without that someone who can make it complete

While the snows falling down  
There was joy all around  
'Cause girl your love has shown me the way

I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till you came into my life

I was lost in the dark  
'Till you opened my heart  
Like an angel shining bright

I wished on a star  
And girl here you are  
Suddenly I realize

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till I looked into your eyes

But in all of the rush  
I was missing so much  
Girl you made me finally see

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till you came into my life

I was lost in the dark  
'Till you opened my heart  
Like an angel shining bright

I wished on a star  
And girl here you are  
Suddenly I realize

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till I looked into you eyes

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till I looked into your eyes

The song faded out, and another slow song began, but Hermione barely noticed. "Is that true, Draco?"

He let out a small laugh. "Of course it is, Hermione. You were the first honestly good person I've ever known. You made me want to be better. And I knew that I had to try, if I wanted you to even look at me." He stepped nearer, closing the already small gap between them.

Hermione looked down, suddenly shy. "I always found you supremely fascinating."

She slowly looked back at him from under her lashes to find him staring at her. He blinked and smiled. "You want to get out of here?"

A smile spread across her face and she nodded. He dropped her waist, but kept her hand in his. She moved her hand to intertwine their fingers and he smiled down at her. He navigated away from the dance floor. They passed Ron and Lavender on their way. Ron motioned for Draco.

He looked at Hermione for a moment and squeezed her fingers. Lavender moved to stand beside Hermione as the boys moved away.

"What is he going to do?" Hermione whispered to Lavender.

Lavender hesitated. "I wish I knew."

The girls watched tensely as Ron and Draco moved out of earshot.

Draco stood still and waited. Ron swallowed.

"I loved her, you know that?" Ron murmured. Draco nodded once, curtly. Ron nodded. "I just… I don't want to see her hurting anymore."

"But there are differences between you and me, Ron. You _loved_ her. Past tense. I do love her. Right now, this moment. You don't want her to hurt. But I can actually _do_ something about it."

Ron closed his eyes and sighed. "She will always have a part of my heart."

Draco smiled sadly. "There's another difference. She will always have my _entire_ heart."

Ron looked at Draco for a moment. "For the longest time, no one even knew you _had _a heart. And now, you've given it to my best friend… How do even know she loves you back?"

One side of Draco's mouth pulled up. "She doesn't. But she might soon."

Ron sighed again. "Okay. Good luck, mate."

Draco looked slightly surprised as Ron offered him his hand. They clasped hands for a few moments, squeezing slightly, an unspoken truce passing between them.

The boys walked back to the girls, who had watched them intently. Draco took Hermione's hand once again and led her through the double doors and onto the grounds.

"So… what was that about?"

Draco didn't answer immediately. "It was about you."

Hermione was quiet for a bit, her heels sinking into the ground. She stopped and pulled them off, one by one. Once barefoot, her dress dragged the ground slightly, so she picked up one side with the hand that held her shoes. Draco looked at her momentarily, a smile on his face.

She smiled back. "What?"

He chuckled slightly and took her hand again. "Nothing. It's just you, Darling."

They slowly approached the lake, moving instinctly towards the spot set up for students to lounge. "I've always loved watching the stars," Hermione commented, looking towards the sky.

Draco followed her gaze upward. "It never held my interest too much."

She looked at him, curiosity written on her face. "And why would that be?"

He turned his gaze to her. "Why would I want to watch something light-years away, when my life is down here, right in front of me?"

Hermione knew it was a rhetorical question, and he didn't mean that _she_ was his life. But she blushed and looked away anyway. She decided to change the subject. "So have you had a good Christmas, Draco?"

"A good portion of it, yes." He was staring out onto the lake, not looking at Hermione. She looked at him for a moment, and then sat on the edge of the rock they were standing on.

"What about the rest of it?" Hermione asked. It was barely a whisper. She wondered if he'd even heard it at all.

Draco leaned down and picked up a smooth rock, looked at it for a moment, and said, "I got a letter from Mother this morning, asking if I wanted to come home soon. She wants me to drop out of school." He sent the rock bouncing across the water.

She looked at her dangling feet. The drop was three or four feet, she estimated. She thought about Draco and his mother, and how hard it would be not to do what she asked. "So, what do you think you'll do?"

Draco sighed and sat down beside her. "I honestly don't know, Hermione. I mean, on the one hand, there's Mother. She said she's got a job lined up for me at the Ministry as soon as I want it. But here's the thing: that's not what I envision myself doing."

Hermione nodded. "Parental expectations can be a bitch."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, surprised. Hermione smiled. "Do continue."

Draco let out a small laugh and took Hermione's hand. "Alright, well, on the other hand, there's this place. Hogwarts was my only real home throughout my later childhood. There's my dream job, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts… But to get that, I have to take my NEWTs. I'd also have to intern under a current Professor of Potions."

His thumb slowly rubbed circles on her palm and he picked lint off of his pants. "There's you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She kept her eyes trained on the water below her. "Me?"

Draco took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "Yes, you, Hermione Jean Granger. You are one the reasons I don't want to go home to Mother. In fact, you're the biggest reason."

She couldn't tear her eyes from his. She could barely work her vocal chords. "But… why?"

His mouth melted into a small smile. "Because over the past year, I have fallen in love with you."

Her mouth had fallen slightly open. She blinked and looked back down at the water. She closed her mouth, swallowed, and pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Draco didn't move. He could sense that this moment was pivotal to the rest of his life.

A/N: hmm. Seems like a good place to stop for now. I'm not completely sure if the last chapter will be up by/ on Christmas. But I will do my absolute best to get it to you. We'll see how this is with my schedule being what it is…. :/


End file.
